Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono
Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono ( The Life of the Land is Perpetuated in Righteousness) is the 25th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett risks his life when Five-0 attempts their most dangerous rescue yet of young girls trapped in the sex trafficking ring they have been tracking this year. Also, Kono, deeply affected by the case, makes a life-changing decision, on the seventh season finale. Plot Hawaii Five-0 Season 7 Episode 25 started off pleasantly enough: Danny and McGarrett arguing (what are the odds of that happening) over Charlie's dining from the vending machine, Abby making an appearance with Chin (now that Julie Benz has been freed from Training Day) and Kono and Sara shopping for Jerry's party. But the heat got turned up quickly after Kono got a call from Moani, who was still undergoing treatment at Pearl Haven. She was checking on the progress of Five-0's investigation. You could tell Kono was ashamed having to admit it was going nowhere, then Moani gave her a clue to kick-start it: a drawing of Ring boss Deon's. Damn near instantly, Kono found Deon in the system, and Five-0 was raiding his empty house, with abandoned beds the only sign of the missing girls. Grover had a valid question that was never answered: who tipped off Deon so that he got the girls up in the middle of the night and disappeared? Another thread to follow up on next season. But once again, very quickly, Jerry found Deon's truck and Five-0 closed in. (It must be nice to have such thorough surveillance.) McGarrett made his tough-guy command to Deon to pull over, and Deon essentially told him that he'd killed the girls before he surrendered, an approach he would come to regret. All the while, Danny kvetched from the passenger seat about McGarrett's tactics. If it wasn't cartoony enough for you already, McGarrett described his next great plan using Charlie's toys. No wonder his team looked at him sideways. Not to worry, though. McGarrett jumped from the overpass onto the moving semi, although he failed to stick the landing. The plan worked flawlessly. That is, if you don't count the guy inside the semi body with a machine gun. Or the cell jammer failing at just the wrong time. Details, details. But hey. McGarrett made up another, equally improbable plan on the fly. He only had to climb up through the hole he'd cut earlier and run along the top of the semi, then crawl down to uncouple the body, all without being seen by Deon. Having Deon rampage into his line of fire was just a bonus. Then, afterward, McGarrett explained to Danny that he's been a bit off his game because of radiation poisoning from the dirty bomb on Hawaii Five-0 Season 7 Episode 18. The bonus was that he's now grown a second liver, so he has a spare after his next death-defying stunt. Now let's get back to the person at the heart of this episode, Kono. It's evident from her shopping trip with Sara that she's ready for a child. But after she talked with Grover, it was evident she's ambivalent about bringing a child into a world where such evil things as sex trafficking exist. Now you would think that rescuing 10 girls from sex traffickers was a win, as McGarrett pointed out. But the map he put up showed how widespread the operation was, and how difficult it would be to coordinate an operation investigating it. That didn't sit well with Kono, so she followed her heart and hopped a plane to Nevada, where the rescued girls would have been headed, to pick up the traffickers' trail by herself. I mean, she's good with electronics, but that's ambitious. I doubt Adam could leave Hawaii, but at least clue in Chin, so she's not totally out in the cold. It was a nice little party for Jerry, with cameos from all the secondary characters. Flippa's covers of popular songs are always appreciated. Notes * Rachel Edwards, Stan Edwards, and Samantha Grover were all mentioned but did not appear. * This is the first season Debora McGarrett, Mary McGarrett and Joe White have not shown up. * Lou Grover brings up the police force in Chicago hates him for putting his old friend Clay Maxwel behind bars on multiple charges. Ike HanauUmia Ka HanuMalama Ka Po'eUa malo'o ka wai * Everyone celebrates Jerry Ortega getting his badge from a couple weeks ago. Ua malo'o ka wai * Danny Williams bring up when Steve McGarrett received his liver a year ago. O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake * We learn that Steve has been ill from "a little radiation poisoning from that dirty bomb we defused a couple months ago" and that there will be "some side effects down the road." Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 2 men. Trivia * This episodes marks the final appearances of Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park in the opening credits and also as a series regular as Kim and Park had both parted ways in H50 series shortly after this episode aired. * This is the show's 3rd non-cliffhanger season finale. Quotes Danny Williams: This is it. This is where Daddy works. What do you think? Charlie Williams: Whoa! Danny Williams: Right? Pretty cool, huh? This, look at this. This is Auntie Kono's office. This is Uncle Chin's office. Papa's office, right over here. Charlie Williams: What about Uncle Steve's? Danny Williams: That's, look, I'll show you, that's way, way, way off in the corner over there. We keep him over there. It's like he's in exile. Charlie Williams: What does that mean? Danny Williams: It means that he's, uh, you know you know how when you do something bad, you get a time out? Charlie Williams: Yeah. Danny Williams: That's-that's Steve. He's in a constant state of time out, Steve. Charlie Williams: He's a bad boy. Danny Williams: He's the worst. The worst. (Steve walks into Danny's office carrying a gift) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Charlie. Charlie Williams: Hi, Uncle Steve. Steve McGarrett: Hey, buddy. (Steve and Charlie fist bump) Steve McGarrett: What's going on? (Steve sets the gift on Danny's desk) Danny Williams: What, uh, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the doctor. Steve McGarrett: Yes, Mother, I, uh, I went, okay? Danny Williams: How's my liver? Steve McGarrett: My liver is doing great. Thanks for asking me. What's the occasion? Danny Williams: He's here because, uh, Mom had to go see the D-I-V-O-R-C-E lawyer for a couple hours. Steve McGarrett: Aha. C-O-P-Y-T-H-A-T. What are we doing here? We got army men today? All right, well, we better.. Charlie Williams: Danno, I'm hungry. Danny Williams: Hungry? Steve McGarrett: Kid's hungry. There's a vending machine right down the hall. It is loaded with good things. Come on, Uncle Steve's gonna take you. Let's go. By the way, this, right here, (points to the gift) this is from me to you. It's a gift. But don't open it until I get back. Danny Williams: I'd rather you not, actually. Steve McGarrett: What, come back? Danny Williams: Well, that, too, but no, uh, take him to eat at a vending machine. Steve McGarrett: Why not? Danny Williams: Well, 'cause there's not a lot of healthy options at a vending machine, Steve. Steve McGarrett: Danny, I eat out of that thing three times a week. Danny Williams: I know, but you do all kinds of things that aren't healthy for your body, but eating at the vending machine is one of the things that you.. Steve McGarrett: All right. Well, we're gonna find you something nutritious and healthy in that vending machine. All right? What's your poison, anyway, buddy? Twinkies, Oreos, Snickers. You like Snickers? Danny Williams: Why, with the sugar? Steve McGarrett: They got peanuts in 'em. Nuts are healthy. Nuts are healthy. Danny Williams: No, he doesn't eat sugar. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: Know what suger does to your body? (Steve starts walking out with Charlie) Steve McGarrett: Charlie, why is your dad such a poopie-head sometimes, huh? Danny Williams: Don't say poo-- hey! Charlie, you see why he gets time outs? Steve McGarrett: You told him about my ti.. Hey what'd he tell you about my time outs? Huh? What'd he tell you? Danny Williams: I don't get it. We're on an island. Where's he gonna go? Steve McGarrett: Maybe he thinks we're gonna get bored or back off or something. Danny Williams: That was that was a legitimate question. You don't have to be a smart-ass with me. Steve McGarrett: Okay. All right. You know what, buddy? I know you're stressed about Rachel's divorce, but you need to tone it down a notch, okay? Danny Williams: Why would you even bring Rachel? It's got nothing-- you were being sarcastic. Steve McGarrett: No, I wasn't. I was not being sarcastic. Danny Williams: Oh, no? Steve McGarrett: No, and if we're being honest right now, I don't think this thing with you and Rachel is, uh, is a healthy thing. Danny Williams: I'm helping her out with the kids sometimes. Steve McGarrett: After work. After work at night. Danny Williams: I help.. I put Charlie down to bed sometimes at her place. Steve McGarrett: And then what? Then what do you do? Danny Williams: What do you mean, "And then what?" Steve McGarrett: Hah Danny Williams: What do I do? We talk. Steve McGarrett: What do you mean? Talk? Danny Williams: Yeah, we talk. Steve McGarrett: With your ex-wife? (Steve laughs) Danny Williams: Why is that funny? Why is that funny? Steve McGarrett: Oh, I don't know, Danny. Maybe 'cause you're like a ten-year-old with a crush. Danny Williams: Oh, you know what? You're out of your mind. Steve McGarrett: I know I'm out of my mind, but I also know that you're in love with your ex-wife. Danny Williams: Oh, please. Steve McGarrett: And you won't admit it. Danny Williams: Stop it. Steve McGarrett: And this whole divorce thing that she's going through is something you're happy about because it's finally.. you got a shot to make things right, okay? All you got to do is admit it. (Steve's cellphone rings) Steve McGarrett: By the way, I get it. Danny Williams: Excuse me. I'm just curious. Are you completely whacked out of your head? What's the matter with you? (Steve pulls out some meds from his desk) Danny Williams: Are you, uh.. (Steve pulls out 2 pills from the bottle) Danny Williams: You got a better idea? (Steve pops the 2 pills into his mouth) Danny Williams: I don't have a better.. What, are you still taking pills? I thought you were done with the pills. Huh? With the.. you broke my liver and the doc put you back on them or what? (Steve opens a bottle of water to take the pills) Danny Williams: First of all, Danny, you can't break a liver. And second of all, don't you have something else to do? (Steve drinks the water to take the pills) Danny Williams: I actually, I do. I..It's watch you commit suicide, but I'm trying to put that off as much as possible, you know what I mean? I'll give it some time, huh? Danny Williams: We don't have time, brother. We got to go. Come on. Danny Williams: Steve, I have something to say. Steve McGarrett: Again? Danny Williams: Yes, again, okay? Nobody ever listens to me. If you want to die today, that's what you want to do, I'm fine with it. Steve McGarrett: Can't you just say "good luck"? Danny Williams: No, I can't say "good luck", because the only way that luck plays a part in any of this is if you end up paralyzed instead of dead. Steve McGarrett: Ah, appreciate the encouragement, Danny. Jerry Ortega: Be advised, suspect is now less than a mile out. (Steve looks down at the traffic driving out of the tunnel below him) Steve McGarrett: Chef's hat. Danny Williams: Excuse me? Steve McGarrett: The gift. It's a chef's hat with your name on it. Danny Williams: Why are you telling me this? Steve McGarrett: Well.. you know, I just thought you could use it for Steve's. Danny Williams: All right, look, my restaurant under no circumstances is gonna be called Steve's. And you're gonna know that, 'cause you're gonna be there, 'cause you're not gonna die today, okay? Just don't.. you're not gonna.. No-no dying today, okay? Steve McGarrett: You.. I thought you said.. Danny Williams: I know what I said, and I said it because I'm trying to talk you out of it. Obviously, it's not gonna work, okay? So.. (Steve and Danny understand each other now) Jerry Ortega: All right, the suspect is now in the tunnel. At his current rate of speed, he'll be out the other side in less than 30 seconds. Steve McGarrett: Copy that. Danny Williams: Good luck. All right? Good luck. Steve McGarrett: Thanks, partner. Danny Williams: You're completely insane, you know that? Steve McGarrett: I'm insane? Danny Williams: Yes. Steve McGarrett: Is that what you said? Danny Williams: I did. Steve McGarrett: Hold on a second. Oh - look at that. I just got the job done, but I'm insane. Danny Williams: I was talking about your mental stability. It has nothing to do with your achievements. Steve McGarrett: My mental stability? Danny Williams: I mean, I'm very proud of you. Steve McGarrett: That's a relative term. Insanity is a relative term. I feel like, I feel like when you say things like that, you're labeling me. And it hurts my feelings, I got to be honest. I got to be honest. Danny Williams: Obviously, not trying to hurt your feelings. Steve McGarrett: Okay. All right, okay. Well, listen.. (Steve puts his arm on Danny's shoulder and they start walking away) Danny Williams: Why would you think I'm trying to hurt your feelings? Steve McGarrett: I just think it's sometimes the way you say it; maybe it's the timing. Danny Williams: No, I don't want to hurt your feelings. I never want - the last thing on Earth I want to do is hurt your feelings. Steve McGarrett: Can we have a reset? Danny Williams: Yeah, of course. You did a good job here today. Steve McGarrett: Thanks, buddy. I appreciate that. (Steve has come out of the restroom looking pale) Danny Williams: (to Charlie going into the bathroom) And flush the toilet, wash your hands afterwards. Steve McGarrett: Right, he knows what to do. Danny Williams: What's the matter? You all right? Steve McGarrett: Nice hat. (RE: Danny's chef hat with his name on it) Danny Williams: Thanks. (Danny points to Steve's pale face) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm, uh.. Danny Williams: What? Steve McGarrett: I've been getting these spells. Danny Williams: What spells? Steve McGarrett: Look, I lied to you about going to the doctor, okay? I didn't go to the doctor about my liver. I just haven't been feeling so great, so, they ran some tests last week. Danny Williams: And? Steve McGarrett: And I got a little radiation poisoning from that dirty bomb that we diffused a couple months ago. It's fine. The pills you've seen me taking, that's a short term thing. It's gonna knock it out. All right. Danny Williams: Short term, so, what, uh, long term, is there any.. what... I mean, what is it? Steve McGarrett: Come on, Danny. You ask ten of these guys, you're gonna get ten different opinions, right? Right. Danny Williams: Well, what did this, what did this guy... he say anything about long term, or ? Steve McGarrett: He, he says he's almost 100% sure there's gonna be some side effects down the road, you know, but, Danny, we're talking years down the road, not today. I'm fine right now. This is nothing. Will you make me a drink, please? Come on, we got a lot to celebrate, right? I love you. Make me a drink. (Danny is upset and trying to absorb what Steve has just told him) (Steve heads to the kitchen) |- |Moani Amosa |Mackenzie Aladjem | |- |HPD |Matthew A. Chapman | |- |Deon Miller |Rick Otto | |- |Police Officer |Donnell Jewell Williams | Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Season Finales